vacasiones inesperadas y la leyenda de la diosa Da
by sakura elric 2
Summary: los cuatros amigos se juntan en una isla con una leyenda de la diosa del amor.Por favor dejen reviews


_**Hola de nuevo este es mi tercer fanfic que escribo pero el primero de hunterxhunter .**_

**_No falta decir que no soy la autora , que mas quisiera yo T.T por que kurapica seria mio._**

**_Esta historia es un yaoi se eres homo fóbico no lo leas ._**

_**Es entre Gon x Killua y Kurapica x Leorio.**_

**_Unas inesperada vacaciones y la leyenda de Daría_**

_Había pasado ya 4 años que no veía a sus amigos aunque Gon y Killua lo llamaba de vez en cuando pero los extrañaba y al que mas extraña era a Leorio por que no habia recibido ninguna llamada o carta por parte de él._

_En ese momento alguien entraba a la habitación._

_- Kurapica otra vez con esa cara, seria bueno que tomaras unas vacaciones y te encuentres con tus amigos._

_- Sinritsu me gustaría, pero no es necesario estoy bien seguro._

_- Eso no dice tu corazón, no me mientas Kurapica sabes muy bien que yo puedo saber cuando mientes._

_- Si eso lo se pero mis amigos deben estar ocupados para que podamos juntar.- escucho el celular._

_- Moshi moshi ¡Gon! tanto tiempo._

_- Te llamo para saber si puedes tomarte unas vacaciones porque killua y yo se nos ocurrió que podíamos juntarnos, va hacer en dos semanas._

_- Si puedo tomarme unas vacaciones y vamos estar todos. _

_- Si ya confirmé con Leorio, por que no sabía si iba a ir por los exámenes._

_- Entonces dime en donde va hacer la reunión._

_- En la isla de Sahia en el puerto de Agren, lo conoces._

_- Si lo conozco._

_- Entonces nos vemos el 20 de Septiembre en el hotel Faeci a las 17 horas._

_- Nos vemos ahí Gon.- terminando así la llamada._

_- Ahora siento tus latidos más alegres._

_- Si lo estoy, podré ver a mis amigos._

_Las dos semanas no pasaron tan rápido como hubiese deseado el joven kuruta._

_Al llegar al hotel Kurapica le pregunta al recepcionista por sus amigos, tanto Gon como Killua ya se habían registrado pero Leorio no. Lo cual rubio sintió una tristeza en el corazón._

_- Señor su llave la habitación es el numero 465.-_

_- Gracias._

_Al llegar a la habitación se recostó en la cama para descansar todavía quedaba 30 minutos para juntarse con sus amigas, pero le preocupaba que Leorio no hubiera llegado ya que es bastante puntual con sus compromisos al mirar de nuevo el reloj ya faltaba 3 minutos antes de la 5, bajo a la recepción y miro alrededor encontrando a sus dos amigos, estaba bastante altos que la ultima vez que lo vio, no obstante el pelinegro le hacia señas con las manos para que el rubio se diera cuenta donde estaban pero no era necesario ya que eran casi los únicos que estaban ahí._

_- Deja de hacer eso Gon.- con cara de vergüenza._

_- Por que Killua, si estoy feliz que nos juntemos después de tanto tiempo._

_- Si como quieras pero no es necesario que hagas eso._

_- Esta bien Killua- mientras le regala una sonrisa a su amigo._

_Lo que hace que el peliblanco se sonroje más._

_- Hola chicos. _

_- Hola Kurapica- dijeron los jóvenes al mismo tiempo._

_- ¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería de hotel mejor? Así podemos hablar mas a gusto – dijo el peliblanco._

_- Ustedes pueden ir yo me quedare esperando a Leorio._

_- Leorio no va a llegar hoy se retraso por un examen en la universidad llegara mañana, así que podemos ir todos kurapica.- dijo el pelinegro._

_- Entonces vamos chicos.- "por que se tuvo que retrazar ese maldito examen ahora tendré que esperar un día mas"_

_Al llegar a la cafetería los jóvenes pidieron algo para comer y beber mientras hablaban._

_- Y que estuvieron haciendo durante el tiempo que no hablamos Gon, Killua._

_- Después que me separe de Gon tuve recorriendo el mundo por mientras decidía que hacer y durante mi recorrido busque tesoros escondidos y atrape uno que otro bandido._

_- Y tu Gon que estas haciendo._

_- En estos momentos estoy reconstruyendo unas ruinas en esta isla y me gustaría que la vieran._

_- ¿Cuál es la ruina que estas reconstruyendo Gon?_

_- Es el templo de Daría la diosa del amor en la cultura Zelu pero no soy el único reconstruyendo el templo me esta ayudando una amiga, fue la que me contó de la ruina su nombre es Ami ( en ese momento el peliblanco al escuchar el nombre de la chica se molesto sentía una rabia tremenda en su interior pero no entendía por que.) es una cazadora y es muy simpática, también me contó sobre la leyenda de la diosa lo cual es muy importante para esta región, ella sabe mucho sobre esta cultura. La conocí durante el recorridote unos de los museos ……_

_- Nos vas a contar la leyenda o de la tal Ami._

_Gon y Kurapica lo miraron extrañados por el comportamiento que tenia Killua._

_Señores sus pedidos.. ¬¬U " de la que me salve". _

_Kurapica había pedido un refresco de naranja con un trozo de pastel de piña, Gon un pie de limón con un té y Killua una trota de chocolate con un vaso de leche de chocolate al mirar el pastel el peliblanco puso una linda mirada de gatito ._

_- Pero no te enojes Killua- dijo el pelinegro._

_- Quien esta enojado- tragándose un gran pedazo de pastel._

_Gon lo quedo mirando como se comía el trozo de pastel pensando que Killua nunca cambiaría y eso lo hacia muy feliz._

_- ¡Gon! _

_- Si que pasa kurapica ._

_- Es que te estaba diciendo que podías hablarnos de la leyenda._

_- ¡HA! La leyenda si, recuenta que una dios baja del cielo para bañarse en el mar quería sentir el agua salada en su piel ya que tenia envidia a los seres humanos por que tenía esa bendición, al terminar el baño dio un paseo por la playa hasta que diviso a un hombre el cual estaba tocando una flauta._

_Daría sabia que no podía tener contacto con lo humanos pero la melodía que salía de esa flauta le encantaba que sin darse cuenta estaba tan cerca del hombre que este dejo de tocar la flauta y le pregunto quien ere ya que no te habia visto antes lo que la diosa le contesta que vive en la aldea vecina estaba cerca de aquí y escuhe la melodía, quería conocer ala persona que estaba tocando, el joven al escuchar esto se sorprende por lo que le pide si puede seguir viéndola ella acepta desde ese día la diosa y el joven se encontraba todos lo días en el mismo lugar que si habían conocido durante ese tiempo su amor iba creciendo dentro de sus corazones aunque Daría sabía que estaba prohibido amar a un ser humano; un día había una fuerte tormenta lo cual el mar estaba muy agitado, el joven era un pescador por lo que la diosa estaba muy preocupada por el, ella lo estaba esperando en el mismo lugar pero el no llegaba, entonces fue al pueblo donde vivía el joven para preguntar si lo avían visto desde la madrugada cuando fue a pescar la diosa se dirigió al mar para buscarlo pero solo encontró su bote vació se sumergió en las aguas en su búsqueda hasta que lo encontró llevándolo a la orilla pero el joven estaba muerto sin pensarlo ella lo revivió pero los demás dioses se dieron cuenta de lo que habia echo por lo que le dieron un terrible castigo que su cuerpo se convertiría en piedra, pero al ver a su amado despertarse no le importaba el castigo por lo cual decide contarle toda la verdad y que no volvería a verla de nuevo y que buscara a una mujer que lo hiciera feliz y en ese instante la diosa se convierte en piedra delante de él._

_El joven pidió a los dioses que la perdonaran a su amada a cambio de que él no la volviera a ver pero los dioses no escucharon sus ruegos , paso días, meses pero al no ver cambio traslado a su amada a las montañas para que estuviera mas segura y en donde le construyo un templo para protegerla aunque su amada le pidió ser feliz con alguna mujer pero el no podía si ella no estaba a su lado él no podía ser feliz así que el pescador fue todo los días de su vida a verla hasta su muerte._

_Al pasar el tiempo las aldeanas encontraron el templo y vieron la estatua de la diosa al averiguar con las ancianas de los pueblos descubrieron la historia de la diosa por lo cual le pedían ayuda para encontrar a su amor verdadero y la diosa le concedía las peticiones de las jóvenes._

_-¿Qué es eso del amor verdadero parece ideas de niñas tontas?_

_- Como crees eso Killua yo creo en esa historia, tengo fe que encontrarte el amor verdadero –" mejor dicho que me corresponda ¡ que estoy pensando si el es mi mejor amigo!"_

_- Es muy interesante la leyenda , me gustaría conocer el templo-_

_- A mi también me gustaría ir –" pero mi intención es conocer a esa tal Ami "_

_- Disculpe caballeros pero es hora de cerrar quiere que traiga la cuenta ._

_- Si nos hace el favor.- dijo el rubio_

_- Es bastante tarde si queremos ir al templo tenemos que acostarlo ya ._

_- Que hora son gon – ya que el no llevaba reloj._

_- Son las dos de la madrugada._

_- Vayan ustedes yo daré un paseo por la playa._

_- entonces nos vemos mañana kurapica, por cierto Gon a que hora nos vemos._

_- Tiene que ser a las siete y media de la mañana._

_- Tan temprano ¿Por qué? T.T_

_- Por que el templo queda bastante retirado y si queremos llegar por la mañana hay que levantarse temprano Killua no seas flojo._

_- Si no ha mas remedio Gon T.T_

_- entonces nos vemos mañana Gon, Killua buenas noches._

_- buenas noches Kurapica._

_**En la playa**_

_Por mientras que miraba el mar el joven kuruta recordaba a Leorio desde la primera vez que lo vio en la isla ballena cuando él estaba robando unos pescados aunque la primera impresión no fue buena pero tenia una curiosidad de conocer a ese hombre, pero la primeras palabras fueron con altivez y arrogancia que llevo a una pelea sinsentido pero gracias a gon nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, después de la prueba del cazador no quería sepárame de ti y de gon así que fuimos a buscar a killua pero al separarnos después reflexione en mis sentimiento sobre ti Leorio que al parecer era una simple amistad se transformo en algo mas pero al juntarnos en Cork pensé solo en mi venganza y no te dije lo que sentía por ti pero no hay día que pienso en ti._

_Pero hay una pregunta que me carcome el corazón por que no me has llamado o escrito._


End file.
